The Nobodys
by Ohchi-Hamero
Summary: What if all had a compleat opposite, in the world Nobodys will Naruto have an Chance to meat his and his friends, but thay all have the opposite Personality, history, and gender! Wait….. WHAT!


Why hello there, this is my first fic ever! So bear with me, alright?

OH YES, do I look like I own any thing? No!

Nobody's chapter 1, "were ARE we?"

In an old rundown cite, buildings are in ruble, abandoned, and hafe built or even standing. Miles in to the houl in the ground stands a girl on a building. Looking from one end of the Cite to the other,"something's wrong", she says to her self. She stood there for a number of seconds, and then jumped away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No I won't", yelled Naruto. "You have to" yelled Tsunade wile holding a paper with a mission on it. "It's stupid, I won't" he yelled. "Come on Naruto, it just a mission", said kakashi. "No, running after a thief, in a Cite I never herd of, stupid" naruto complained. "To bad you're going", she added. Naruto was glaring at her," Kakashi will provide the transportation, right Kakashi?" Tsunade said. "I guess so…" Kakashi groaned.

That Moring Kakashi ran all over the place, asking people "can you give my team a ride?" He asked Asuma, Gai, and some random chunin guy. But nothing would have prepared him for what would happen next. "Uh hello" Kakashi asked an old man in an old wagon. The man was wearing a straw hat with an ear of corn sticking out of it, and regular village clothing. The man turn hid head slowly" yes!" he said happily wile muttering corn several times." Can you give my genin team a lift in your wagon?" Kakashi asked. "Sure, I and my WIFE-"he stopped for a second" would love to" he finished. Kakashi didn't see a woman any were; the only suspect would be his donkey. He didn't want to get farther in the subject. "Ok they will be here around eleven" Kakashi told him. He tried to get out of there as fast as he could.

"I hate Kakashi" Naruto grumbled wile on Mr. Corns wagon. "It's probably last minute an arrangement" Sasuke said. The crazy corn man was freaking Sakara out. "So you kid are going to" Toema town", the man said. For second nobody answered corn man. He turned his head to the side to get a better look at them." YES WE ARE GOING TO TOEMA TOWN" Sakara answered. "Funny little place..." he said to him self. "What is it like" naruto asked." Hard to explain" corn man said wile muttering corn to him self. After an hour on the wagon of corn, they were there.

"WHAT IS THIS A JOKE?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Sakara were as just as stumped. And dead town with broken window, and no lights, you could hear the wind agent the old houses. Nobody was in sight, "ALL RIGHT, my job ends here" corn man said pushing them out of the cart. "HEY WAIT DON'T-leave" naruto yelled as corn man road away in his wagon of corn." Where's Sasuke" Sakara asked." I thought he was with you" naruto said. "NARUTO, SAKARA" Sasuke bombed. Two houses away Sasuke was looking at a peace of paper or something. "It an arrow pointing in that direction" he said looking down at the sticky note like paper.

A mile a way the corn man stopped his corn wagon. "Phew he said taking his hat off. He suddenly took his face of or mask. "Hey Kyota there coming" he said in to a portable phone. On the other line a woman answered "alright Konatowa, get back here before up get in trouble" she said. He hung up his phone. "Woman she always ruining my fun" he said to him self.

Back with team seven, "There's an other one!" naruto yelled. It pointed to a mettle door, with an other yellow sticky note that said" Please come in!" in girly hand writhing. Sakara who held the note at the time looked up at the door. It suddenly stared to open on its own, "WHAT THE-", Naruto bombed wile almost falling. It was dark inside the gigantic door," are you coming in or what" a woman said. They looked at each other. Naruto ran in first, Sakara fallowed." Are you coming or what Boy?" the woman's voice said. Sasuke was hesitant, looking behind him from side to side. Then he looked at the door with determination, and then ran it as well.

One second it was so dark, he could not see his hand in front of his face. Then a blinding light started to appear. When he opened his eyes he was definitely not in the old town any more. It was a cite, no it was a BIG cite. Standing in front of Sasuke was a woman with silver hair, and reading a book about the wonder's of meat. She was in a work uniform, complete with a blue tie. "Hello and welcome to Toema, I believe you have a mission" she said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

how was it? please tell me review!

ohchi~


End file.
